Magnetic head suspensions used for HDDs are typically comprised of a base plate attached to a supporting shaft such as a carriage arm, and a load beam extending outward from the base plate. The supporting shaft is controlled by an actuator with a voice coil motor (VCM), and this enables a magnetic head attached to a distal end of the load beam via a flexure to be controllably positioned in the seek direction. Some state-of-the-art hyper-storage density HDDs, in order to cope with uncontrollability in precisely positioning their magnetic heads merely with the aid of the aforementioned actuator driving the supporting shaft, employ a dual-stage actuating style where a micro-motion control actuator is added in position between the base plate and the load beam so as to force the load beam to pivot in the seek direction.
In general, an adhesive fluid agent is used to attach various components such as the micro-motion control actuator to the magnetic head suspension. The fluid agent is either electrically insulating or conducting and is usually discharged from a nozzle at the tip of a syringe loaded with the fluid agent and pneumatically pressurized (or mechanically pressurized by a piston or the like) so as to apply the fluid agent to the targeted area in a work piece. A typical one of such a nozzle includes the one as illustrated in FIG. 11A: a nozzle 10 has its upper end inlet 10a coupled with an outlet of the syringe that is held by a robot and moved along with the nozzle 10 toward the predetermined target area prior to discharging the fluid agent from a nozzle tip 10b to deposit a spot(s) of the fluid agent. Otherwise, as depicted in FIG. 11B, a line of the fluid agent may be drawn by the nozzle tip 10b moved by the robot.
The nozzle 10 in FIG. 11A is a single-vent nozzle with one ejection conduit provided in the nozzle tip 10b, and when the target area is in more than one location or when it occupies one large range, a multi-vent nozzle 20 as depicted in FIG. 12A may be substituted in order to save time spent for applying the fluid agent. The multi-vent nozzle 20 has its inlet unit 20a as an incoming fluid agent intake configured with a single channel and its casing block 20c as an outgoing fluid agent exit configured with multi channels divided from the single channel, and the fluid agent is discharged all at a time from cylindrical ejecting conduits 20b at distal ends of the channels. Such a multi-vent nozzle with ejecting conduits together formed in a single block is disclosed in FIG. 4 attached to Patent Document 1 (Official Gazette of Preliminary Publication of Unexamined Patent Application No. H11-300257).